Masquerade Life of Mine
by melikesitnot
Summary: she refers to her life as a Masquerade ball.Why?Because when you dance with someone you'll just see his face when he removes his mask.and guess what?mistake removed his mask.now she has to play this game of disguise.. NxM RnR please!
1. Goodbye

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Gakuen Alice...TT^TT**

_**Masquerade Life of Mine...**_

By: .kurobara16

**Summary: **_mikan left Gakuen Alice when she was 11 years old, she left her friends behind and left with her mother to train and do missions outside the school. she refers to her life as a Masquerade ball. Why? Because when you dance with someone you'll just see his face after the dance. Same is through with her mistakes, she didn't realize she made a mistake until the time the huge mistake revealed it's face. she picked the wrong road to live, the wrong mask to wear in this Masquerade life of hers._

**Chapter I**

**Goodbye**

**5 years ago:**

"Mikan-chan. The Junior High school and High school principal wants to see you at the Hana Hime Shrine now…." Narumi, their gay teacher announced to a certain brunette.

"…. Uh… Okay.." was all that was heard from the girl.

That little announcement the gay teacher said made all of the students of class B fall into a quiet state of shock. Their bubbly and loud-mouthed classmate was called once again by those two principals. What were they up to? And they saw something strange about Mikan too: she came to their classroom early today. The usual "I'm late I'm late" screams was no where to be found because the cause of all the usual commotion was early for class. That's just it a little change but that little change was about to change their whole life.

**Mikan**

I was thinking about what the Junior High Principal and my uncle told me just yesterday… I walked to the Hana Hime Shrine in silence. Images and scence are flashing throughout my mind, giving me a huge head ache.

**Flashback:**

"Mikan-chan, your mother Yuka will pick you up early tomorrow morning. You will leave the academy with her. I'm so sorry but this will keep you away from the AAO."

"Mikan no kimi… please do not argue." The beautiful Junior High School principal pleaded as I opened my mouth to protest. I closed it again like the idiot I was.

"We are so sorry on forcing you on this, but this is the only way for us to protect you and your mother and also your friends…" the calmly voice explained.

I nodded, fighting back the lump in my throat that was preventing me the chance to breathe correctly.

"You have this day off, excused from all the classes so you can pack up all the things that you need, and also, here's 10,000 rabbits. Use them as you wish to buy the things you'll need in Central Town and maybe to buy your friends a little something." My uncle said dismissively.

I nodded again tried to smile at my uncle and the Junior High Principal but I just couldn't. I took the rabbits and headed to my one star bedroom, locked the door and started packing my stuff. When I finished all the packing, I decided to go to Central Town to buy tokens for my friends, something that they'll remember me on.

3 Hours later…

Finished at shopping… I brought Hotaru the expensive screw driver she was saving up on, Ruka a brown handkerchief with an orange rabbit embroidered on one corner, I brought You-chan a big brown teddy bear, I brought Permy a make-up kit, Anna an expensive stainless spatula, Nonoko a chemistry set, Iinchou a set of books, and little somethings for my other classmates and senpais. And guess what I got for Natsume. It's a clear crystal ball that glows when you touch it and it reflects what you're thinking about at that exact moment. I took the bus back to our dorm rooms and proceeded to my room, locking my door again. I took out a stack of orange stationery and wrote the most agonizing words I would never want to write again:

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving you guys without saying what's going on, but this is unavoidable. I'm so really sorry, especially to Hotaru, you can shoot me when you'll see me again. I think you know who I am with right now so don't worry over me, my mom's not going to let anything harm me. Please stay safe and take care of yourselves._

_Goodbye,_

_Mikan Sakura_

The letter was stained with my tears, I hope they'll understand my scrawny hand writing… they'll soon raid my room anyway, so I didn't bother asking the mail carriers to send it to them tomorrow, besides I looked like a mess. I could not face every one of them like this tomorrow… Better get to sleep…

"Sleep… I can't even blink my eyes…." I muttered as I sat up on my bed. I was tired but my body would not let me rest. So I got up, got dressed and headed for that certain Sakura tree.

My head was filled with endless pain as I trudged to where the beautiful Sakura tree stood. I sat down on its shadow, its flowers and leaves obscuring the stars in the moonless night.

" I guess this will be the last time I'll see you…" I said to the still Sakura tree. Great, I'm speaking to inanimate objects now… I'm going crazy because of this. Then I heard the rustling of leaves above me then something jumped down.

I flinched as I saw those crimson eyes that were glaring down at me.

"What are you talking about, Polka?" He demanded, exerting the full force of his eyes on me.

"I'm talking about talking to this Sakura tree here." I said as I patted the said tree with mournful eyes.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth, or else I'll burn your hair, Strawberry fields." He tried again, eyes still questioning.

"What would you do if you were asked to leave this school for the sake of your friends and the people who are important to you?" I asked him, he stared at me wide-eyed, probably because my question kind of made sense.

"Of course, I'll leave." He answered in a monotone, but his eyes are still suspicious.

"…. So that's the answer then…" I muttered, lost in thought.

"Hn.. What the hell is going on with you?" he asked me, irritated… I stood up, dusted my clothes from all the dirt. I only had a step away when something grabbed my wrist and pleaded

"Don't leave me… Uh… I mean… You're leaving, aren't you?"

What did he just say??

"No." I answered him, trying to remember his face under the star's light. And I proceeded to my room with the feeling of loneliness engulfing me again.

**End of Flashback **

"Mother." I said as I walked over to where the adults were.

"Mikan." My mom sighed my name as she caught me in a bear hug.

"Uh…Mom…. Can't breathe…" I said. She chuckled.

"Are you ready?" Principal Yukihara asked me, eyes like an x-ray machine.

"Yeah… I think so…" I replied casually.

"Mikan!! Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" shouts were heard a little way behind us, I turned around and saw a herd of Elementary Class B students rampaging to get to me. Hotaru was in the lead, her Baka gun 2000 in one hand, her eyes full of tears.

"Mom…" I pleaded… I was getting claustrophobic now....

Then my mom held my arm tight and I suddenly felt myself being sucked into another place, leaving all the people I cared for behind. When I opened my eyes, I realized that Darkness just greeted me.

* * *

"Augh!" I panted as I woke up from that dream again. No, wrong term… Nightmare.

How come this nightmare still doesn't want to leave me alone? This was only five years ago, for heaven's sake! I'm not that old to forget my last moment in Gakuen Alice… Sheesh… How come the people I killed wouldn't even haunt me in my dreams? I mean killing is much worse than leaving, right? Wait, did I just imply that killing is a good habit of mine? Damn! That dream even makes things worse in the present! Ugh! I want to forget them! I do not want to remember those sad and hurt faces! Holy shit of the Hell-ish lands below… Why me? Why them? Why the heck did I even pick this mask to wear in this Masquerade life of mine?

* * *

so what do you think guys?

hope you understood it... i'll edit all the flaws if there are flaws, this is just a rush...^^,

feel free to click that cute little green button below...

_**!!peace out!!**_

_**Rules:**_

constructive criticism is allowed, insights, comments, opinions,reviews, suggestions are definitely **ALLOWED**

**_destructive criticism...i'll destroy you...._**


	2. Rescue Mission

Masquerade Life of Mine

.kurobara16.

Chapter 2

Rescue Mission

Characters:

Mikan Sakura/ Safaiya Yoru

-M.S. –nullification, SCE S.Y. – fire

-Dangerous ability

-Golden brown hair

-Hazel eyes

Natsume Hyuuga

-Fire

-Dangerous ability

-Raven-black hair

-Crimson eyes

Midori Mizuumi/ Topazu Taiyo

-M.M. – SCE T.T. – water

-Dangerous ability

-Bronze hair

-Green eyes

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" Midori asked me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine…*pant* just a dream." I said. We had just finished training for a mission and later tonight, our task commences.

Who's Midori? Well, my mom and I met Midori when I was 12 years old. I was training when suddenly Midori popped out of nowhere yelling that he didn't get any sleep because of the noise of my training. He attacked me with a bunch of icicles but I dodged it easily, then he bent down and touched the ground with his index finger and the ground opened up almost immediately. I jumped up a tree and threw a large fireball and it hit him pretty hard. He fell down, and was unconscious for 3 days. My mom and I took care of him since I was the cause of it all. It turned out he had the same alice that I have, SCE. He's on the run for almost a year back then and he hasn't seen his parents since the day they parted ways. So that was when my mom and I decided to train him. He was like a brother to me, like the big brother I never had, but he was just a month older than me…

"we have to get ready now." Midori said, extracting me from my walk down memory lane.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I asked

"A rescue mission, this girl, Hyuuga Aoi has been kidnapped-"

"What?! Aoi! Kidnapped?!" I shrieked. Midori covered his ears from my sudden outburst.

"What? What happened?!" I hissed through my teeth.

Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's little sister who escaped to the outside world together with her father. She was used as hostage for the academy to make Natsume do missions for them.

"Well, she was kidnapped by the AAO yesterday afternoon when she was walking around a certain park, her father reported it immediately to Gakuen Alice and they asked as to do the mission." He explained

"Is that all? We don't have to retrieve a certain file while we're on the mission?"

"Well… Oh yeah, we have to figure out what the AAO wants with that girl." He replied sheepishly

"Okay then, let's go."

"Fine…" Midori sighed.

=== a few minutes later===

A blood-curdling scream pierced our ears as we observed a girl with crimson eyes being tortured through her mind.

I lit up a blue fireball. (Why blue? I don't know. I just think it contradicts Natsume's flames ^^)

Midori shot me a "not now" look and I replied with a "precaution" look. He shrugged.

Then the scream filled the air again, I stiffened, my eyes lay intent on my prey.

"Tell me, is Natsume Hyuuga the one doing the missions against us?" a man with black hair asked. So that's why they kidnapped Aoi, for questioning. Well, unfortunately they picked the wrong person to kidnap… I've been the one doing the missions against them, and they never found out.

"*pant* I do not know… I don't know what my nii-san does for the academy…*pant*" Aoi replied, face red and cold sweat dripping from her face.

"Tell the truth!" the man shouted and used his alice on her again.

Aoi's scream filled the room again, this time I couldn't stop myself. I threw a fireball at the said man who crumbled and burned to ashes instantly. Midori sighed, he knew I was being provoked by Aoi's screams.

I ran to where Aoi is, and burned the chains constricting her to a sturdy chair. Aoi looked at me, mouth gaping open at the sight of me, good thing I was wearing a mask.

"Midori, get the girl out." I ordered the man who was trailing a little bit behind me.

"Hai!"

"W-who are y-you?" Aoi asked me.

"Let's just say I'm a person to whom you can rely on." I replied.

Midori teleported Aoi outside with the teleportation alice he copied from my mom. I took off to the highest tower, slaying everyone that got in my way by my wind alice. Why was I charging like this? Well, because if someone was operating the security system a while ago, they could've seen us and report us to their higher ups. Destroy evidence, first rule on missions. Midori always lets me handle this part in missions because my alices are much stronger than his and I have more experience, experience on killing everyone inside a room without hesitation. After a few seconds of running from room to room (and killing everyone inside) everything was quiet… well except for the fact that the building's "Intruder Alert" siren was still blaring around the place. I used my x-ray vision to check if Midori and Aoi got safely outside the building, and yes they were. Midori was giving her some first aid on a minor injury.

"Okay then…" I murmured, satisfied by my nights work. Then I blasted the whole building into ashes. I nullified my way out of the wreckage and headed straight to where Midori and Aoi was.

Aoi was staring at me, wide eyed, Midori was gaping at me, too, scrutinizing…

"I like the way you styled your look tonight." He commented, I glanced at my clothes…

My white polo shirt was stained with blood and dirt while my black denim pants was tattered and cut at some places.

"Damn." I cursed as I took in my appearance. Then my gaze fell on Aoi, her jaw almost reaching the ground.

"If you will let your mouth open like that, flies will surely come in." I joked. She closed her mouth and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, she smiled a little then nodded.

"Uhm… What is nee-chan's name?" she blushed, thinking if it was right to call me "nee-chan".

"Why would you want to know?"

"Urn… It's just that I feel like I know you…" she answered plainly, face turning redder at the moment. I stiffened, Midori fell silent too.

"Well… Aoi-chan, we're not allowed to give our names away, we're so sorry. But, let me give you a hint-" Midori broke the silence and took off his mask. "My name is Topaz Sun. While this girl here" he pointed at me "is Sapphire Night." I chuckled at the names he gave us. I admit, I like the way Safaiya (Sapphire) and Yoru (night) blended. Safaiya Yoru…

"Yeah, right… Topazu…" I chuckled again.

"Well then, Topazu-nii and Safaiya-nee, thank you for rescuing me…Uhm. They're going to make me go to Gakuen Alice, right?"

"That, we don't know, but it's a possibility since you'll be much safer there." I answered.

"Does nii-san and nee-chan go there?" Aoi asked us. I glanced at Midori, he looked… dazed?

"No, we don't…" I answered plainly.

"Oh… I just thought that you know my nii-san…" she murmured sadly…

Then my cell phone rang I answered it at the second ring.

"Mikan… Get Aoi Hyuuga here at Gakuen Alice now. Her father agreed on letting her stay here." My mom's voice said from the other line…

"Okay…" I answered then I shut my phone up.

"Okay then… Let's get you to Gakuen Alice." I announced to Aoi.

"What?! But my father?!" she shrieked.

"Calm down little girl… Your father agreed on letting you study there since you're much safer inside the school. So come on…" I explained swiftly.

"Wow…" was all Midori said.

Then we teleported to Gakuen Alice's gates.

* * *

that's chapter 2!!

review please!!!

_**!!peace out!!**_


	3. Safaiya Yoru and Topazu Taiyo

**Masquerade Life of Mine**

_.kurobara16._

**Chapter III**

**Safaiya Yoru and Topazu Taiyo**

We teleported to Gakuen Alice gates.

The huge gates opened up immediately as I, Midori and Aoi stepped foot on the ground. My mom rushed to meet me and hugged me tightly despite my blood drenched clothes.

"Honey, you do notice that you look like a mess." She whispered to me. I chuckled.

"Hey! Aren't you Mikan-neechan's mother?" Aoi spoke up at the sight of the woman clinging to me. Wait… How the heck did she know about my mother?

"Yes, Aoi-chan. I see that your father showed you pictures of Kaoru-senpai and I…" my mother stated dryly.

"So, if you're here, Mikan-chan must be here, too! Can I see her?" the girl literally jumped up and down due to excitement. Did she recently got kidnapped or what?

"I believe that your request is impossible because Sakura-san transferred to another school five years ago…"spoke up a man's voice. Only now had I noticed my uncle, the High school Principal's presence.

"What?" disbelief crossed her face, but her question was left unanswered.

"The two of you" my uncle pointed at me and Midori "my office, now." he continued "And Yuka, please show Hyuuga-san where her room will be." He added imperiously.

I looked at my mother suspiciously. Why is she getting ordered around? She replied with a "you'll see" look.

"It was nice meeting you, Aoi-chan." I said as I patted her head and proceeded to follow my uncle.

"Oyasumi nasai, Aoi-chan and welcome to Gakuen Alice." Midori hugged Aoi good bye and I could see her face flush a deep shade of red. Then Midori ran after me, commenting:

"Well, she seems nice…"

"Nice girl, that Aoi…" I agreed.

"Well, Mikan, Midori, I just want to ask you on question…" my uncle said, dragging us out of our little talk.

"And what is that, uncle?" I asked, Midori is always tongue tied around my uncle, super shy if that person is new to him or older than him…

"I just wanted to ask you if you will agree on studying here in Gakuen Alice again?" the sentence looked like a question, but it was pretty much an order.

"Me and Midori?"

"Yes." He replied in a monotone.

"Well, Midori, what do you think?" I turned around. Midori's expression was the one that you'll see on the face of a dork who had just seen a collection of limited edition Star Wars action figures.

"Uh…W-well..s-s-sure.." Midori stuttered incoherently.

"It's settled then… You will start school on Monday which is a day from now and when inside the school premises, always wear this masks…" he handed me a dark-blue mask that can cover my eyes but left my nose and my mouth exposed(a/n: kind of like Alice's mask in Bakugan xD) . It looked like Midori's, the only difference is that Midori's is a dark-green color.

"What's this supposed to do?" Midori's face was full of confusion but I was the one who voiced the question.

"That's an alice control device." He answered in that same monotone.

"But we have a little bit too much of those things attached to our body already." Midori finally spoke up.

"Yeah, he's right and yes we know that our alices will still be strong despite the restraining devices but we already have the likes of those things. I mean, we have anklets, bracelets, rings, earrings, necklaces, armb-." But my uncle cut me short.

"Do not argue… That will also serve as your disguise in this school, until the right moment comes because we think that some AAO agents have infiltrated our school so our two trump cards should be careful every time." My uncle explained swiftly.

"_Great, first we're their pets, now we're their cards. What's next? Food?"_ Midori exclaimed telepathically to me.

"_Just shut up…"_I ordered, already getting pissed.

"_Shutting…"_ he replied immediately.

"Okay then… What's with you and my mom?" I asked, remembering that small smirk plastered on her face.

"_Oooh… Getting over-protective now, aren't we?"_ Midori snickered mentally.

"_I thought I told you to shut up, Midori?"_

"_Oh, right… Sorry Mikan-chan."_

"That… Well, I just assigned her as the new adviser of the Dangerous Abilities Class since Persona died; the students were quite creating a riot ever since then…"

"He died?" I asked, disbelieving… How can that sadistic person die? I suddenly had the urge to thank the person who killed him.

"Midori-kun, here had encountered him on a mission a week ago, and it resulted to an all out fight since they thought they were enemies. Persona lost control of his alice and the Death Alice ate him up." He explained in a bored tone.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_ I asked the boy next to me through my mind.

No answer.

"_Midori, don't mess with me, I'm not in the mood to argue…"_ I threatened him.

"_Okay, okay! I'm just humoring you with this. And as for your question, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to remember that gory face…"_ he shivered mentally.

"_Un-be-lie-va-ble…"_ I chuckled inwardly.

"Well anyway, let's get back to business… Since the two of you are staying, you are now special star rank alices and Dangerous Abilities. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" Midori and I said in unison.

"And also, the two of you will act as siblings and that isn't a problem since your hair color almost matches and your skin tones are almost alike. The masks will cover your eyes so don't worry about that, now the only problem is: names…" he muttered thoughtfully.

"Hey, Midori, how about the names you gave us earlier?" I broke the unnerving silence.

"What? Topazu Taiyo and Safaiya Yoru? I just made those up… Wait, you're right, since that kid a while ago knows us at those names… Why not?"

"You gave out your identities?" my uncle burst out.

"No, no! Midori was just goofing around and gave out fake identities!" I explained hurriedly. Getting my uncle worked up like that is a no-no…

"Well, okay then, so Mikan's name in the academy is Safaiya Yoru while Midori's is Topazu Taiyo, both Dangerous Abilities and Special Stars. Mikan, your alice will be the fire alice since you are already a top rank fire alice weilder while Midori's will be the water alice since he mastered it quite excellently." I noodded, Midori looked flattered.

"Mikan, the Middle School Principal wants to see you now, she's at the Hana Hime Shrine… Midori, you can go to your dorm room now and rest, room 413 across from Hyuuga Natsume's room. Good night." He said dismissively as he stared at us, waiting for us to teleport to the said places…

"_Show off time?"_ Midori asked me mentally.

"_Sure…"_ I replied with a playful smirk on my face…

"_Okay then… Ready… Three… Two… One!"_

And he bolted to the direction of the boy's dormitories while at the same time I sprinted to the direction of the Hanahime Shrine. After 2 seconds of running, Midori and I teleported to our designated places at the same time, leaving a wide-eyed Principal Yukihara behind…

=+=at the Hanahime Shrine=+=

I teleported to the beautiful room and there at the middle sat the ever so beautiful Middle School Principal.

"Good Evening, Mikan no kimi."

"Good Evening, Hii-sama."

"Welcome back to Gakuen Alice." She said in a melodic voice. I smiled.

"You have grown as beautiful as ever, Mikan. You have honed your skills, talent and alice. Or should I say, Alices… I would be grateful if you will come by here every now and then as a flower princess again?"

"I'm afraid the word "again" does not fit the situation, Hii-sama. My uncle, I mean Principal Yukihara changed my name to Safaiya Yoru for the time being." I replied.

"Either way, you will always be Mikan Sakura to our garden. And since your mother is in our staff now, you're going to get a lot of time inside our garden." She chuckled angelically. I smiled.

"Thank you very much, Hii-sama. And thank you for including my mom in the Gakuen Alice personnel. I really appreciate it that my mom will also be under your barrier, Hii-sama."

"It is my pleasure, Mikan no kimi." I smiled.

"Oyasumi nasai, Hii-sama." I bowed then teleported to my uncle's office.

"I see that knocking is not part of your dictionary anymore." My uncle commented, not looking up from the papers he was signing.

"Sorry…" I muttered then I left the room and walked back in again through the weird process of knocking.

"You didn't tell me where my dorm room is…" I said as a matter of factly.

"Room 414, only special star room in the girl's section, your things are already in there…"

"Okay…" I said as I walked back towards the door.

"Close the door on your way out…" he added. I smirked; I opened the door but teleported on the spot, leaving my uncle in a bad temper because of my disobedience.

* * *

"Definitely my brother's daughter…" a vein popped on my forehead as I went to close the door, then a note suddenly popped out of nowhere and landed on the palm of my hand. I unfolded it and saw a very neat handwriting.

_Tadaa! Sorry for the disobedience part, but it just kind of runs in my veins, uncle! I wonder who I got it from? Father side or mother side? Probably from my father… so please expect that Midori and I will get into some trouble, but that's what you get for admitting us in! we promise, we'll behave! *crosses fingers*. Joke! I missed you so much, uncle!_

_-Mikan_

I chuckled… she's definitely my little brother's daughter…

A threat and a joke in just one note…

* * *

that's chapter 3!

hop you like it guys! please tell me if there are some typing errors or whatsoevers out ther

sorry for the late update...so sorry..blame homework, not me!

please review review and review!

**\m/.\m/**

**_!!peace out!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

that's chapter **3**!!

the next chapter will be on **Natsume's POV** so please stay tuned!!

oh..and please click that gorgeous green button below, if you wont..then why not that square "go" button in the lower left corner of this page??


	4. Is that HER?

**Masquerade Life of Mine**

_-yOur bEauTifuL mess-_

**Chapter 4**

**Is that… HER?**

**Natsume**

I was practically dragging my feet to get to my dorm room. I had a very long mission, and I'm dead tired… They set me off for the mission yesterday, the day Aoi was kidnapped. I argued with the damn principal that I should do the job and rescue my sister, but then, arguing with an adult is a hellish task.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Let me do the job, old man."

"No, we'll send two people from outside the academy to rescue her-."

"Two? Why two when one can handle it perfectly?" I scoffed.

"One person to handle the safety of the girl which will only take 5 seconds. The other, the girl will execute every person inside the said building, checking from floor to floor if anyone is an ally or not and also checks if they left marks of their presence in the building. And all of those can only take up to 15 seconds. Then when everything is done, she will blow the whole building up to make sure no one is left alive. In short the pair can do a clean mission in just 20-30 seconds and plus, they're at the same age as you."

My eyes widened, this man is exaggerating. No one can be that fast in accomplishing missions…

"Tch.. So?" I pretended to not appear affected by what the old man just said.

"So, here…" And he shoved me a thick pile of mission reports… I opened one and read that a 5 day mission report was accomplished in just two hours…

"Those missions are individually done by the pair, the fastest there is the week long mission done in just 14 seconds by the girl." The aggravated HSP said as if praising a child who just said his/her first word.

"I get your point…"I said as I shot death glares at the stubborn HSP. And I strolled out of the room, thinking that if I would be back early from my mission, I would get the chance to see my sister right away.

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

Apparently my plan didn't work. I got tracked down by some of the security cameras for five times in a row and that resulted to long hours of lockdown, so I was trapped inside the damn building. I already got the CD I was assigned to retrieve but then their guards were persistent, so it took me longer than I thought.

Then I began coughing badly.

"*coughing u blood* Damn, used too much *pant* or today *pant*" I murmured. I was already outside my door when suddenly the door behind me opened up and out came a boy around my age.

"Yo, dude… You okay?"

I didn't reply, I'm far to tired to even say a word.

"You are… Hyuuga Natsume, right? Figures… Fourth type alice, that's bad."

"Who are you, moron?" I asked as I lit up a fireball with my right hand.

"Hn… Names don't bother me, Kuroneko." He said as he fished a box from his pocket. He threw the box at me I looked down it was a kind of medicine.

"Drink that, it works." He said. I threw the fireball at him but he deflected it by creating a wall of water so my fireball got dispersed to vapor.

So he's a water type alice user…

"Tsk…Tsk… I see about the temper. No wonder they wouldn't give the rescue mission to you…"

"I'll ask you again… Who are you, moron?"

He sweat dropped but answered.

"Name is Topazu Taiyo, water alice, Dangerous Ability, Special Star and I also do missions for the academy when I was still outside this academy's gates."

"You were the one sent to rescue Aoi? I thought they sent two people." I murmured.

"Oh, I have a partner, you'll meet her soon enough… And drink that if you want to stop coughing your darn blood up."

True enough, as he ended his sentence, I began coughing up blood again. I cursed under my breath, turned around, closed the door and went to take the pills. After that, I plopped unto my bed and drifted to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of footsteps at the hall outside my room.

"Hey, Midori-kun! Get dressed now! Hurry up!!" shouted a girl.

"Just a minute Mikan-chan!" Replied a boy's voice

Mikan? Polka is here? She's back??

I got up, rushed to my door and looked at the girl before me. She had golden-brown locks tied up in a long ponytail. She wore a tight-fitting beige turtleneck shirt and black jeans and a sturdy pair of running shoes. She wore a mask that covered her eyes and cheeks, only her nose and mouth was exposed.

She stared at me. Well I think she was staring because her head faced me. Then the same boy from last night burst out of the door. He was wearing a black shirt and brown khaki pants with sturdy running shoes.

"Yo, Hyuuga-kun. What brings you up so early?"

I didn't answer, I just stared at the girl. This couldn't be Mikan, right?

* * *

_Hi guys! -yOur bEauTifuL mesS here- _

_I changed my penname from kurobara16 to present :)_

_anyway, I hope you liked this chappie and will review on it,ne? ;]_

_oh and please check my profile for a contest that I hope you can join :))_

_**!!Peace Out!!**_

**_\m/.\m/_**


End file.
